gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise/The Pool Deck
This is the first restaurant in Emily's Honeymoon Cruise. After Emily and Patrick's marriage are a successful, Emily and Patrick slept over the boat and started dreaming out. Prologue *Newlyweds Emily and Patrick slept in the boat after marriage. *Emily: Isn't it wonderful? *Emily: It's still hard to believe we're actually married now! *Patrick: Yes... It's nice to finally get some peace and... *PFFFFOOOOOOOT!!!!! *Patrick and Emily encountered the cruise ship. *There was Francois, Angela and Jimmy are on the ship. *Angela: Hey sis! *'Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise' *Now entering: The Cruise Ship. *Emily: ...so what happened next, Jimmy? *Jimmy: ...well that guy still owed me big time... *Jimmy: ...and that's how I came to won this cruise ship! *Angela: Isn't it beautiful? My hubby always gets me the coolest things! *Jimmy: Uhm... Yeah... *Jimmy: ...then Angela said: What about Emily's honeymoon! *Jimmy: So wadda ya say, toots, will ya be our guest of honor? *Patrick: I know this probably isn't the honeymoon you planned on... *Patrick: ...but it could be kind of nice not to work for once. *Emily: You're right, let's take the 'Jimmy Cruise'. *Jimmy: Phew, good thing, since I already boarded your entire... *PFFFFOOOOOOOT!!!! *Jimmy: That's my signal, gotta scoot. *Jimmy and Angela are going. *Emily: So what do we do now... husband? *Patrick: I don't know, Mrs. O'Malley. *Francois; Come with me. You have to take the fabulous 'Tour des Francois'. *Francois, Patrick, and Emily are entering the elevator. *The elevator starts. Episode 1: It Starts with a Splash! Level 1 *Francois, Emily, and Patrick are at the pool deck. *Francois: ...and this is where I work! *Emily: Work? Since when do you work? *Francois: Well, it's great for my tan... *Francois: ... and what else was I going to do, sit home alone? *Emily: So.. Where do you want me to help out? *Francois: I think I'll manage... *Francois: Why don't you go relax next to the pool... *Francois: It IS your honeymoon, remember... *Emily: I could give you a quick toturial? If you say Yes, continue with the dialog. If you say No, skip the tutorial. *Emily and Patrick are going to relax. Afterward *Emily and Patrick stand up. *Patrick: Wow, Francois, you've really got a knack for running a pool. *Francois: Yes, it turns out running a pool is pretty easy, once you get the hang of it. *Emily and Patrick leave the deck. *Francois is looking around, and he fell down to the floor. Level 2 *Emily, Jimmy and Patrick enter the place. *Emily: um... Jimmy, not that I'm complaining, but... *Emily: ...shouldn't the ship be moving by now? *Jimmy: Whadda ya mean? We are... *Jimmy sees something. *Jimmy: Oh... *Jimmy: I'm going to need my tools for this... *Jimmy opens the engine vent. *Jimmy: Francois, they should be around here somewhere. *Emily: I can help. *Jimmy: Nah, that's what Francois is here for... During the level *Francois has to find tools for Jimmy. *Emily and Patrick saw a whale. Take a picture! Afterward *Jimmy's missing a tape. *Francois' looking for tape. *Francois: I just don't get it, I can't seem to find the tape... *Josh gets a tape. *Josh: Are you two looking for this? *Jimmy is looking at Josh. *Jimmy: Yes!!! How on earth did you find it? *Josh: It was right behind the counter. Anyone could have seen that! *Jimmy: You're one of the maid's kids, right? *Jimmy: Would you like to help Francois? *Josh: Really? can I? *Jimmy: Sure, I mean, without your help we would have never even left the part... *Francois: I found the other 5 tools, you know... Level 3 *Emily, Angela, and Francois enter the deck. *Patrick: ...and then you curl up into a ball, like this. *Patrick jumps into a pool. He then swims. And goes back to the deck. *Josh: Like this? *Josh jumped into the pool and splat! He swam around! And goes back up to the deck! *Patrick: Exactly like that! *Francois cleans up the water. *Angela: You seem to be quite the natural dad, Patrick... *Angela leaves the deck. *Josh is now the cleaner. Level 4 *Francois: NO YOU CAN'T! *Josh: YES I CAN! *Emily takes revenge to Josh. *Francois: NO YOU... *Emily: What's the matter here? *Francois: Josh is saying he can serve much quicker than I can... *Emily: Is that true, Josh? *Josh: Yeah, I am totally the fastiest. *Patrick: Well, how about this, we turn it into a small competition? *Jimmy and Angela went to the deck and sat down at a table. *Patrick: The person who serves Angela and Jimmy the fastest wins. *Patrick: Francois, you go first... During the level *Francois has to serve Jimmy and Angela. Afterward *Josh goes into the kitchen. *Patrick: Now it's your turn, Josh! *Josh goes fast, delivering orders. *And another order. *Patrick: ...and... ...TIME! *Patrick: The winner by 0.4 seconds is... *Patrick: ...Josh! *Josh left. *Emily leaves the deck. *Francois: I don't understand, I thought I was much quicker than Josh... *Patrick: I have no idea. I don't even have a watch... *Patrick leaves the deck. *Francois: But... but... Level 5 *Josh has the crown. *Francois: Why are you wearing that ridiculous crown? *Josh: Cause I won, and now I'm King of the Pool! Afterward *Josh: Did you see my crown, Patrick? *Patrick: It looks really awesome, Josh! *Josh left. *Emily and Patrick sat down at a table. *Patrick: Emily... *Patrick: thought: You can do this, Patrick. *Patrick: ...have you ever thought about having children? *Emily pours to Patrick. *Emily: Oh no, clumsy me... *Emily: Well, I guess we're going to have to get you some new clothes. *Emily and Patrick leave the deck. Francois thinks. *Francois: I've got it!!! *Francois: The perfect way to put that kid back in his place! *Francois: HA HA HA... *Francois: MUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Episode 11: Revenge is Best Served Wet Level 1 *Francois sets up the flags. *Emily: What's with all the flags? *Francois: It's a surprise for Josh! *Emily: Wow, it's really good to see you getting along. *Francois: It's really good to see you, too. I've hardly seen you the whole cruise! *Francois: but then you and Patrick are the newlyweds. *Emily: Francois? You know we left Patrick on the beach, right? *Francois: What? Still? That was hours and hours ago. *Emily: Jimmy's turning the boat around! *Francois: You go sit over there and look for him. *Francois: Francois will take care of you! Afterward *Josh: Francois, what do those flags mean? *Francois: Well, I was thinking a king needs a crowning ceremony. *Josh: Really? *Franocis: Yes, of course. And we'll have one just as soon as everything's ready. *Josh hugs Francois! *Josh: Thank you, Francois! Level 2 *Emily: What you are doing for Josh is really nice. *Francois: Yes. It is very nice. *Emily leaves the deck. *Francois: And now to make our little king's throne. During the level *Francois has to make king's throne. It takes a loooooong time. Afterward *Francois: Voila! All done! *Franocis: What do you think? *Josh: Wow, it's so cool. *Francois: NOOO! Don't sit in it! *Josh: Why not? *Francois: Because... Because... *Francois: Because it's bad luck to sit on the throne before the crowning ceremony. *Josh: Okeydokey! *Josh ran out of the deck. Level 3 *Francois enters the deck. Today, it was a mess! *Francois: Seriously!? *Francois stands the magazine catalog up. During the level *Francois has to clean up the deck by picking up the magazines. Level 4 *Josh: I told my Mom and Dad and all the kids about my ceremony. I can't wait! *Josh: I got you a present! *Francois: Why would you do that? *Josh: Because you're so awesome and nice. *Francois takes the king from Josh. *Josh: Now you can be a king like me. *Francois: Wow, that is really nice, Josh. *Francois puts it away. During the level *Take a picture with Emily has a friendly flock of seagulls. Afterward *Josh's Mom: "Are you Francois?" *Francois: Yes. *Josh's Mom: I'm Josh's Mom, and I just wanted to thank you. *Josh's Mom: He's always had a hard time making friends. *Josh's Mom: But with you letting him help you out, well, it means a lot. *Josh's Mom: He even brought all the supplies for your crown himself. He spent his entire allowance on it. *Josh's Mom: So, again, thank you so much! *Josh's Mom leaves the deck. *Francois: Ugh. I'm such a jerk! Level 5 *Francois: Come on. Stupid bucket. Get off. *Francois: How an I ever going to get this thing off? *Josh enters the deck. *Josh: Hey Francois! Are you ready for the ceremony? *Francois: Josh! I didn't expect you for another hour. *Josh: I couldn't wait to see you! I'm so excited! *Francois: Well. We might as well open. Afterward *Angela, Jimmy, Josh's Mom, Antonio, and others enter the deck. *Jimmy: Josh! You have served this cruise like a true lord. *Jimmy: Your amazing finding, cleaning and serving skills are in-eqw... uneq... *Jimmy: ...pretty great!!! *Jimmy: By the power vested in me as Captain of this ship, I declare you King of the Pool. *Francois thinks: It's now or never... *Jimmy: Please take your throne! *Francois entered the throne! Everybody looked angry! *Francois: NOO! It's my throne... I'm the King of the Pool... *The bucket spilled at Francois, making him wet, dropped his crown! *Antonio, Jimmy, Angela, and others left anyway. *Josh's Mom: You horrible little man! Who would do such a thing? *Francois: Josh, I'm so sorry... *Josh and his mother left anyway. *Emily: Francois. What were you thinking? *Emily goes up the stairs and takes a look. *Emily: Patrick! *Emily: I'll talk to YOU later. *Emily leaves anyway. Episode 15: A Magical Reunion Level 1 *Emily and Patrick enter the deck. *Francois: Emily! I'm so glad I've got you back here! *Francois: I really need your help. *Francois: After what happened with Josh he hasn't come back. *Francois: I need to show him how sorry I am. Will you help? *Patrick: Go! It's what you do. *Emily: You really messed up. This isn't going to be easy. *Emily is now the cleaner! Afterward *Emily: What does Josh like? *Francois: I know he's into the whole castles, kings, wizards thing. *Emily: Hmm, not a lot of castles on a cruise ship, are there. Level 2 Afterward *Jimmy enters the deck. *Jimmy: Hey Francois, would ya place these on each table? *Francois: Sure. What are they? *Jimmy: They're flyers for the big open mic night. It'll be the perfect end to our cruise! *Jimmy leaves the deck. *Francois thinks. *Francois: That could work! *Emily: What? *Francois speaks softly to Emily. Emily is happy. Level 3 *Francois enters the deck. *Francois: Did you get everything? *Emily: Yup! Angela even made some patterns and Jimmy found some extra cardboard. *Francois: I'd better get to work then. During the level *Francois has to make props. *Take a picture with Patrick The Pine-apple Supreme. Afterward *Patricvk: Nice! Is there something in there for me? *Patrick is a wizard! *Patrick: Be careful! If you keep laughing, I'll put a spell on you! *Emily: Too late. You already have. *Francois: Save your act for the open mic night, huh? Level 4 *Emily and Patrick enter the deck. *Emily: What is it, Francois? *Francois: I tried to get Josh to the pool, but he won't even talk to me. *Francois: He said I was a poo-face and he was never ever going to the pool again. Afterward *Francois: I give up. I have no idea how to get Josh here. *Emily: Don't give up now. Josh needs to know how you really feel. *Francois: I know, but it's not like I can just make him magically appear. *Patrick: THAT'S IT! Magic! *Emily: um, I don't think we're following you, Patrick. *Patrick: Pass me the hat and beard, and prepare the pool. *Patrick leaves the deck quickly. *Francois: I guess we're preparing the pool. *Emily: You start. I'll go round up all the kids. Level 5 Before the fight *Emily and Francois builds a castle. *The kids enter the pool. *Patrick turns into a Wizard. *Patrick: He's coming! Quick, put on your evil king outfit. *Francois puts the evil crown on his head, grabbing a wooden sword. *Josh enters the pool. *Patrick: There he is! The evil king Francois! *Francois starts a fight! *Francois: Muhahaha, I'm the evil king! You will never beat me, Hero! *Josh: We'll see about that! During the fight *Start in the first sequence. If you make a mistake, it will sometimes repeat. Red, Blue, Blue. *Second sequence: Yellow, Yellow, Yellow, Yellow. *Final sequence: Blue, Yellow, Red, Yellow, Red. After the fight *Francois is defeated! *Francois: I should have known better than to fight the mighty Josh. *Francois dies! *Emily picks up the crown! *She puts on Josh's head! *"Hooray for King Josh!!!" *Francois revived! *Francois: I'm so sorry, Josh, do you forgive me? *Josh: A hero always forgives. *Patrick: I love a happy ending. *Emily: Me too. I guess it's time to get all of this stuff back where it belongs. Kids? You want to help us? *'End of the Pool Deck'